interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tran21missions Fr21om Luna Obse21rvatory 2082-2132
December 22nd, 2082: (scrambled) wish I could push myself back to work but how am I supposed to concentrate on the fortieth anniversary of the Great (scrambled) just not feeling up to much of anything today. Epsilon Bootis was on my to-do list too, and I usually love me my orange giants (scrambled) ANONYM.SIGNL_DECRYPT July 27th, 2091: (scrambled) got a closer look today at Antares than ever recorded in history. She really is a beautiful supergiant radius now an approximate 1,200 times that of our sun. Spectacular sight from up here on the dark side of (scrambled) wish there was a way for us to see its orbiting (scrambled) a little. ANONYM.SIGNL_DECRYPT January 4th, 2100: Every century probably goes through the same thing. Since the Enemy, we've had very little to worry about but I suppose it couldn't last forever. Things have been (scrambled) definitely frozen water and even mineral deposits all across the surface of the farthest planetary body from Beta Capricorni (scrambled) ANONYM.SIGNL_DECRYPT February 4th, 2105: (scrambled) first of the Dippers Pollis was up today (scrambled) It looks like Polis A and B are both showing signs of life on their center planets but due to the great distance of the two stars from Earth, I can only go by what appears to be water (scrambled) officially marks what the Global Initiative is calling World Peace (scrambled) ANONYM.SIGNL_DECRYPT May 17th, 2108: (scrambled) proven finally that Deneb El Okab's companion stars are in fact other stars, and not just optical binaries. Rather large stars in fact. Something interesting to note in my report is the signs of what could be intelligent life on the surface of three of Aquiles A's primary planets, though it's unknown at (scrambled) ANONYM.SIGNL_DECRYPT October 0(Number corrupted must be a "4" "5" "6" "7" "8" "9")th 2110: (scrambled) hoping maybe I could discover a habitable planet around her that I could call Cybertron! My son would get a kick out of that I think. But no luck to my day because it doesn't appear that any of the planets around this star can sustain any form of life (scrambled) don't get permission off this rock soon, i'm going to miss Kathy's birthday again this year (scrambled) ANONYM.SIGNL_DECRYPT September 12th, 2125: (scrambled) completely cured! I think i'll remember this day like my parents remember the day the Enemy first surrendered and Bish (scrambled) something unusual about the equatorial speed of Al Thalimain Prior. It's rotating at 175 kilometres per second by my calculations far quicker than originally thought and is one of the quick-- (scrambled) ANONYM.SIGNL_DECRYPT August 3rd, 2132: (scrambled) All wished me happy birthday! So today I became friends with Spica, that big bad blue beast on the ass end of Virgo. Can you believe that i've found life on potentially several of its more distance planets? A blue giant that size and there could be intelligent (Scrambled) even be signs of what may be artificial satellites orbiting the (scrambled) ANONYM.SIGNL_DECRYPT Notes *All of the dates on this article occur after the Consortium and The Tower. Category:Luna Observatory Category:Enemy Category:December 22, 2082 Category:July 27, 2091 Category:January 4, 2100 Category:February 4, 2105 Category:May 17, 2108 Category:October, 2110 Category:September 12, 2125 Category:August 3, 2132 Category:21